A significant challenge in science is the detection and characterization of circulating tumor cells (CTC's) which are present in people with solid tumors and are thought to be a route to metastasis. See Min Yu, et al. Science, Jul. 11, 2014, 345 216-220. Recovery of viable cells can facilitate genotyping and hence allow characterization of drug susceptibility.
Current techniques use a blood filtration system that holds white blood cells as well as rare cells and allows the rare cells to be recognized through microscopy after immunological reactions involving fluorescent stains. In such a process, the optical microscopy readout system is reliable but difficult to automate.